drawntogetherfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Xandir
Captain Xandir is the shipping between Captain Hero and Xandir P. Whifflebottom. Canoncity Season 1 In the episode Terms of Endearment, Captain Hero recreated the universe, to make it entertain him sexually, by redirecting the evolution of humans, to make their bodies consist entirely of boobs. One of the people that he recreated was Xandir. In the episode Dirty Pranking No. 2, Xandir wanted Captain Hero to spend more time with him and invited him over to the mall with him, only to be abandoned there. The way Xandir's depression was portrayed, is the way a portrayal of a relationship would be. Xandir was seen, sitting outside the mall with two ice cream cones, until midnight, when the mall closed and started crying. When Captain Hero returned home, their room was dark and the lights were out, and when Captain Hero turned on the lights, Xandir was seen sitting on his bed, holding a pillow to himself tightly, and his wet tears and eyeliner were seen, running down his face and they had an argument. Later, Xandir was seen talking with Wooldoor and talking about how they're having the best time ever in front of Captain Hero, making his jealous enough to take Xandir back, which he joyfully agreed to without hesitation. When waiting in the car to go to the zoo, Captain Hero told Xandir that he got a phone call for work that was important. He then touched Xandir's chin with his finger, and lifted his face up lightly, and looked him straight in the eye as he said "But not as important as a promise to a gay friend." Season 2 In the episode Little Orphan Hero, Captain Hero poisoned Xandir and made him fall asleep so that he could rape his unconscious body. In the episode Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree, Captain Hero started playing a game, where he posed as a cousin of his named Tim Thomerson. It was obviously Captain Hero, and Xandir knew this at first, but Captain Hero was staying very committed to his character as Tim Thomerson and he made his character fall in love with Xandir. Xandir eventually got dragged into this character and actually started to play along with it, 1. Because he could do things with him that Captain Hero would either never allow or get triggered to do something insanely stupid by, and 2. because he really liked Tim Thomerson because he was nice and very romantic to him. Xandir and Tim had sex in this episode and that it was Captain Hero, was supported by Captain Hero looking out the window naked while it was happening and his face being repetitively smashed up against the window. After the game was over, however, Xandir went back to hating him again and Captain Hero just awkwardly just sat on the ground, behind him, coming up with a bunch of random excuses as to why he did that. However, in The Drawn Together Clip Show, it was shown that Tim was actually a different person and that Xandir hated Captain Hero for taking him from him. This also may have just been a gag though. Season 3 Category:Ships